The WOLVES
by iPromise
Summary: Kagome is accepted into a band as the lead singer. However, her new fellow band members are not as welcoming as she'd like! Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are still mourning the loss of their old lead singer, Kikyo. And Kagome can never replace her.
1. Kagome's Letter

Chapter One

I glanced quickly at the mail in my hand and shuffled through all the bills and letters for my parents. I had almost given up my search when I saw it.

The Letter.

_My _Letter.

"Yes!" I shrieked. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Kagome?" My mom poked her head out the door just in time to see my 'victory dance of triumph' (which involves a lot of random jumping up and down and moving my arms like a ninja chicken). She smiled awkwardly and came out to see why I was so happy.

"Mom! I'm in!" I said as I jumped into a giant leap-hug. Startled, she took the letter from my hand and quickly read its contents.

"Wow!" She said, stunned. "I honestly thought you weren't going to make it!"

I scowled through my happiness. "Have a little faith in me, mom!" I cheered, using my best fake pout.

She laughed. "Alright, alright. Now come on inside and tell your father."

I smiled bigger. "Of course."

And we walked inside.

Oh yeah. The contents of the letter?...

**Dear Ms. Kagome,**

**CONGRATULATIONS! We received you're application to the WOLVES band contest, and it has been approved! You have been picked as the new lead singer. Come to the address below on Thursday at four to meet the band members and receive the lyrics for the songs. You will also receive your schedule. See you soon!**

**With Love from the WOLVES,**

**S****ango**

**Miroku**

**Inuyasha**

**Address: 7737 Feudal Era Lane**

**For directions, call 329-352-2555**

I read the letter one more time before running to tell the rest of my family the good news.


	2. Inuyasha

Chapter two

"What!?" I screamed at the two people sitting across from me. "I thought I was the lead singer?!?!?"

Sango laughed, her long black hair tied up into a ponytail. "Inu, that was only temporary since Kikyo left. You know you can only permanently handle the guitar."

I glared at her. "No freakin' WAY is some stupid school girl going to take Kikyo's place." I growled. "You have no idea what sort of mistake your making. The only one who is even SLIGHTLY able to take over Kikyo's spot is me!"

Miroku looked bored. "Inuyasha, you WISH you could take Kikyo's place. You can't even compete." He shook his head and brushed his fingers through his long black hair. It was almost down to his shoulders now, and I was tempted to hand him a piece of string and tell him that if he didn't tie it up then I would. Suddenly Sango brought me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah. This girl might be closer to that Kikyo than you give her credit for." She added. I doubted it and continued my hateful appearance. This girl was going to be NOTHING like Kikyo. Kikyo was perfect. She had beautiful perfect looks, a beautiful perfect voice, and the perfect emotion with which to sing the lyrics I had written. I loved her so much with my whole being.

And what had she done?

She'd walked all over with me with her beautiful perfect black boots and hightailed it past our local band to a "hot, new" popular band that was featured on MTV, VHI and almost every movie theatre pre-preview mini episode. She was everywhere and I could no longer see her.

And I hated it.

I chuckled in anger, and Sango winced. She looked at me with a concerned glint in her eye.

She knew what I thought. Kikyo had been her best friend and had left without a word to her. She had said goodbye to me. I wasn't sure which goodbye was worse.

The breakup or the silence.

Miroku looked finally looked up during our silent exchange. He stood as if preparing to leave, then turned to face us.

"Sango. Inuyasha. You need to get over this. Kikyo is worth nothing because she left us."

_Your Wrong!_ I thought. _She was everything! And she still is!_

"If you fools don't get out of this slump, I will have to leave to. You both are ridiculous. Forget about her. Remember, Kagome comes tomorrow. Don't be so angry around her, unless you want to scare her away too."

Had I really scared her away?

Kikyo……I loved her….


	3. Kagome meets the band

Chapter 3

I was early. I looked at the address written on my hand and double-checked the address of the house I was standing next to. I smiled to myself, happy that I was at the right place. I'd dressed up for the occasion in my black tank top and blue jean shorts. I had my long black hair tied up into a high ponytail and a pair of dark sunglasses perched atop my head. I wanted to make a good first impression.

Suddenly, I heard the pounding of feet behind me. I turned to see what was coming towards me and…

"Kikyo!" shouted the crazed-looking white haired teenage boy. He looked straight at me and I assumed he had mis-identified me. I didn't even know anyone named Kikyo, and there was no one else on the street to call out to. "Kikyo!" He called again.

"Who the heck is Kikyo?" I said as he came nearer. And suddenly, I felt myself embraced in big hug.

"I didn't think you were going to come back!" He whispered, and I could tell her was smiling.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm going to ask one more time. WHO THE HECK IS KIKYO?!?!?" I shouted right in his ear as I pushed him off me.

He looked at me for a moment. Then his confused stare turning into a look of pure hate.

"Crud…" He muttered under his breath. I grimaced under his angry glare.

"Yeah? You got a reason for hugging me and then knowing my name?" I snarled in his direction.

"Yeah. Why are you standing out here looking at my house like a loser?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, your house? You gotta be kidding me. Who are you anyways?" I asked with a snappy tone to my voice.

"Ha! Inuyasha, lead singer of the band WOLVES." He stated, almost smiling. "Heard of me? Are you a fan?"

"Oh. Well, I'm the new lead singer of the band WOLVES. Heard of me? Are you a fan?" I said sarcastically back. His almost smile disappeared. His hateful glare returned.

He stalked past me and went into his house, slamming the door behind him. I followed quickly and amazed that someone could be so rude. What a loser.

"Hey!" I shouted after pounding on the door for three minutes straight. "Let me in, Inuyasha!" I yelled two more times and then sat down on the front doorstop, just in time to see a beautiful lady with long black hair somewhat like mine walk towards me. She held a cat and carried a bag over her shoulder.

"Hello?" She asked. "Are you Kagome?"

"Yes!" I beamed. "I'm sorry I'm early! I already met Inuyasha…"

She chuckled. "I'm sure that was _quite _the pleasant experience."

She opened the door and we walked inside. Inuyasha glance up from where he sat at the computer.

"Kagome says she already met you." The lady said. "And you didn't have enough kindness in your heart to let her in?"

"Of course not. She looks like Kikyo, she smells like Kikyo, and she acts like Kikyo. And yet she is nothing like Kikyo. Kikyo was perfect and…well, look at this girl." He said, gesturing to me. I snarled at him. "Sango, you should know. You were her best friend." He continued. I looked at the lady. So her name was Sango.

"Inuyasha, I know enough to realize that Kikyo was a no-good jerk who would leave us behind without even saying goodbye." Sango said, her face a cold, hard stare.

It was just about then that I realized that this job was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

And then the door opened one last time….


	4. Irreplacable

A young man with black hair tied back into a ponytail entered the room. He took a quick look around the room, surveying faces, before closing the door and walking straight past us into what seemed to be the kitchen. He closed the door behind him. Again.

"Nice to see you, too, Miroku," Sango muttered. Inuyasha grunted his response.

I looked from Inuyasha to Sango and the pointed towards the kitchen.

"Who…?" I asked, slightly nervous. Sango chuckled.

"That's Miroku, the last member of our band." She said. "He plays the bass,"

I nodded in agreement, and with one last slightly-sadistic look at the scowling so-called lead singer, I followed Sango into the living room and sat on one of the couches.

"We're so glad you could join our band," Sango smiled. "I'm sorry we aren't the most friendly group. You could say that we were really close to our old lead singer and are still grieving her painful goodbye,"

"That sounds like a song," I said. "Painful Goodbye,"

Sango looked at me with a sad smile on her face.

"It is a song," She said as she stood up. "I'll be right back,"

And then she walked out of the room, right as my oh-so-favorite band member walked in the room.

"What'd you say to her?" Inuyasha glared at me.

"I didn't say anything!" I glared back.

He sat down opposite of me.

"I just wanna make one thing clear." He snarled.

"What?" I asked forcefully. This guy got on my nerves.

"Kikyo was the only permanent lead singer this band will ever have. You can never replace her. No matter how much you _smell_ like her or _look _like her, or even _sound _like her. You will never be Kikyo. So you shouldn't even try-"

"Inuyasha!" Sango shrieked, and pulled him up off the couch by his arm. She dragged him out of the room and shut the door in his face. "I'm so sorry!" She said to me, looking nervous and embarrassed.

"It's ok," I smiled. "I can kind of guess how you feel,"

"It's not easy for any of us, but I'll try to make it work." She continued. Then she held out a CD and a packet of lyrics.

"These are the songs Kikyo sung," I breathed and she nodded to me.

"Their yours now, no matter how much Inuyasha complains. Study and now them by next week, because our practice will start then," She stood and gestured for me to do the same.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," I said quickly, realizing I wasn't wanted. "I can-"

But she cut me off with the apologetic look in her eyes and suddenly I understood. We walked quietly to the door and I stepped outside into the sunlight.

And as the door closed behind me, again, I could hear the silent sobs of someone who had lost the most precious thing they loved.


	5. Of All The Choices

The room was dark and cold. The shades were almost closed and I sat in a chair facing to the side, but I could see my friend staring hard out the window. She was hurting, I knew. Of all the people we could have picked for the band and we picked the one girl who was the most painful.

"This girl really does look like her," Sango sniffed as she pulled the shades farther over the window. She continued to stand as if looking out even though she could no longer see the sun. I nodded in agreement, knowing that she couldn't see my face.

"She's nothing like her," I lied. "She is uglier than anything I have ever seen."

I was lying. She was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I had even mistaken her for Kikyo, and I remembered thinking, before realizing who it was, that Kikyo looked even prettier now than before she had left. Now I knew the truth. Kagome was an imposter who I needed to crush.

"What did she say to make you so upset?" I asked, my voice steely and unfeeling. Just like me. An almost empty shell.

Sango hung her head and I knew she was crying. In my head I cursed Kagome.

Why her?

"She was talking about the song," Sango said. I knew it my heart what she was talking about, but I let her say it anyways.

"Painful Goodbye," She shivered and walked towards the kitchen and the light. I watched her leave and briefly remembered the night Kikyo had left.

_Painful Goodbye. _

Wasn't that the truth.

Author's Note:

Hey. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I tend to get bored when writing, so to keep the story flowing without any random dramas that spur from my imagination, I try to keep the chapters simple. Thanks to those who have reviewed  I really appreciate it.

I haven't written a Fanfic in a really long time so it makes me happy to see people reading my stories.

--D.W.T


	6. InuSomething

"Painful Goodbye?" I muttered to myself as I walked home. It really did sound like a good song name, but what had Kikyo meant by, "it is a song?" I spoke out loud. "I've never heard of it…"

"Never heard of what?" A voice asked behind me. I stopped walking and turned to look at who was talking.

"Why do you care?" I asked her. The girl in front of me was pretty and I recognized her school uniform. She went to my school. "Who are you anyways?" I asked.

She laughed, which I found strange. She had black hair to her shoulders, and she wore it down except for a tiny ponytail on the side of her head.

"I'm Rin," She said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Kagome," I replied. "And again, I ask why do you care?"

"Where you talking about a song?" She asked. I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked, somewhat nervously.

"You were talking out loud," She laughed again. Weird.

"Yeah. Have you heard of it?" I asked her.

"I was there when it was written." She explained.

"Who wrote it?" I needled her for information. I really wanted to know what I was getting myself into.

"I can't tell you," She smiled. She looked around my shoulder and her smile grew. "See you later," She added and ran to meet a man with long white hair. When he lifted his, I saw his piercing red eyes as he smirked at me. Rin waved, and the couple continued in the direction I had just come from.

"He looks just like…" I said, shocked. "He looks just like that no-good idiot I'm going to be working with from now on!!!" I turned around and fast-walked my way home, fuming about the events of the day.

So the band hated me, and regretted me, and wished I was someone else.

So someone from my school that COULD have been my friend was with my one newly-hated nemesis' family.

So my life sucked.

"My life doesn't suck!" I said to myself. "I'm just gonna have to make the best of this," In my head I thought about quitting, but in my heart I knew what my job was. I looked down at the lyrics I was holding and started to read.

Then I reached my house, and started to walk up the driveway.

"Kagome!" My mom called out the window. "Someone called for you. Inu-…Inu- something?"

Oh, my life really did suck.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I don't think this chapter turned out as good as the other ones. I really like writing from Inuyasha's perspective, because Kagome doesn't have the same emotional feelings as him. Thank you for reading ^_^**

**-D.W.T**


	7. Inusomething 2

Sango was crying in the other room. Miroku was doing who-knows-what in the kitchen, and I knew what I needed to do. That girl was too much trouble for us. She had to go. I shuffled in my papers for her application.

"Kagome…Kagome…" My finger slipped and I dropped all the applications on the floor. "Dangit!" I cursed. My hand shook as I worked to pick up the other applications. There were so many! Why had we picked hers?

After I had picked them all up, I set them on the table. Kagome's application was on top.

"Kagome Higurashi…age 15…" I read. I looked over her address, interests, and qualifications until the door opened and Rin, Sango's cousin, walked through with…

"Sesshoumaru?!?" I asked as I glared at him. My two least favorite people in one day. Joy.

"Ah, brother." He smirked at me. "You remembered me."

"Did you get red colored contacts?" I asked him suspiciously. "And of course I remember you. I saw you last week when you stole my wallet and spent all my cash on food."

"Of course," He chuckled. "How could I forget."

"Sessh, I'm going to go see Sango," Rin said, looked up at my brother. She looked at me. "We're dating now," She whispered. I looked at her mortified as she smiled and then skipped off to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru watched her leave.

"Ok." I started, seriously grossed out. "I knew you and Rin were friends…but this is disgusting!"

"Inuyasha. _Your_ judging who _I'm_ dating?" He asked calmly. I looked at him. "Your 'girlfriend' ditched you for big-time entertainment. She's popular beyond belief. And here you are, sitting and looking at applications while lecturing _me_ on relationships in your own house."

"That's not the same thing!" I countered. "Kikyo just wanted fame! She didn't ditch me!" I attacked with my words. How dare he! He couldn't come in here and trash the girl I loved to my face. "She's perfect!"

"She's perfect for what you think you want." He said, cutting me off. "She's perfect for what you _think_ you want, right? So what do you want?"

"I want you to leave," I said as I pointed to the door. "Now,"

"Fine," He said with a cold smile. "Rin!"

She appeared at his side within a minute.

"See you later, Inuyasha!" She smiled at me and followed Sesshoumaru out the door. I turned back to my applications and picked up my cell phone.

756 345 XXXX….

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Higurashi?" I asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Inuyasha, from the band the WOLVES. Is Kagome there?"…


	8. Inusomething 3

"Inuyasha?" I asked into the phone. I had never expected to get a call from this no-good, dirty-rotten dog of a guitarist, but here is was, sitting in my kitchen and waiting for a reply. All I heard was silence. "For all-Pete's sake!" I cried into the receiver, fighting the urge to smash it into the table. "If your going to call me, at least say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" He growled. "I just called to tell you that I wish you would quit."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I really love to sing, and its always been my dream to be in a band." I explained. "I don't really have any friends at school, so I was hoping, maybe, a band would help me fit in."

"Guess that dream was crushed," he said nonchalantly. My face turned bright red and I could swear that smoke came out of my ears.

"Maybe, if for one second, you guys could leave your MEGA-PITY PARTY and take a look at what's around you, I could fit in with the band. Unfortunately, you're too hung up over someone who isn't even around anymore to notice me and who I am. You only notice her," I complained.

"I do not! For instance, today I noticed that…"

"What? You noticed that I look just like her! And that just kills you, huh? You can't stand to _look _at me because I look like HER!"

"No that's not…"

"Yes, it is. But I just want to tell you that I am NOTHING like her. I'm not going to leave you, and I'm not going to quit. My similarities with HER end with out looks. Other than that, I'm Pure Kagome, and nothing else. Got it?"

"But that's not…" But I already hung up the phone. His pitiful response meant nothing to me. I was not Kikyo. I was not going to ditch them. I was not going to break their hearts again. I was Kagome.

New lead singer of the band, WOLVES.

And I was not going to let that demon, evil, stupid, DOG, INUYASHA, tell me otherwise!


	9. She Returns

Crap. She had me all figured out.

How did she do that? I wonder as I put down the phone. She hadn't listened to my thoughts, had she? Was she psychic? Maybe, she was a witch, or a sorcerer.

I cringed at the thought of her voice. She was so much like Kikyo that it hurt to listen to her at all. Even through the messed-up wires of the landline phone, she sounded like her.

She was right. What was I doing, sitting here, moping around, pining for Kikyo, the most perfect girl ever. I should be out, doing other things and living.

The phone rang. "Inuyasha, can you get that?" Miroku yelled from the kitchen. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" And with one word from that beautiful voice, my happy mood deflated and was replaced by a sense of dread most commonly described as _longing._

"Inuyasha?" Said the sweet, melodic voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes," I said, sullenly. "How are you?" I was an idiot for asking. Why should I care?

"I'm doing fine!" She chuckled, and my heart almost stopped. "We're hitting the charts pretty high, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah," I breathed. Maybe I was sick. I should make up an excuse or something so I didn't have to talk on the phone.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

"Great," I breathed again. For weeks I had wanted her to call. Why was she doing this favor now?

"So I was wondering," She said, thoughtfully. "Could I come back and sing for the Band again next week? We're off on a break."

"Sure," I said without thinking. My heart lifted. She wanted to come back!

"Great. I'll be singing all week, right? Monday through Friday?"

"Yeah,"

"Same place as normal?"

"Yeah,"

"Super. I'll see you then," She said, and I could tell she was smiling. My heart soared. She was coming back. And then she hung up. No goodbye for me, not this time.

"Sango!" I called out, not believing what I had just done. Next week was the first week Kagome was supposed to start back. She was going to be so pissed…my head hurt. The room started to spin.

"Sango!" I called out again, but she didn't hear me until after everything had gone black.

Why was she coming back now?


End file.
